Yu Yu Hakusho KYS
by Rai Yazuki
Summary: An evil voice torments the cast of YYH and gets them all mixed up and angry. Reviewers get to torment them too! Chapters will be based on reviews. *FROZEN*


**_Yu Yu Hakasho Know Your Stars By: Rai Yazuki Humor K+_**

Summary- An evil voice torments the cast of YYH and gets them all mixed up and angry. First up Yusuke. Reviewers get to torment them too! Chapters will be based on reviews. Warning: May cause reader to die of laughter. Do not read if you do not wish to die at a young age. Hope you like it!

_Yazuki: Okay combo of YYH and All That's skit Know Your Stars. Thought it would be hilarious. Yusuke, since you are the 'honored' guest would you do us the pleasure of saying the disclaimer for the readers before the get any ideas?_

_Yusuke: Sure thing. Rai Yazuki does not own the skit, it's property of nickelodeon, the Manga belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi and the Anime… completely forgot who owns that. If she did own YYH, I would not be a juvenile delinquent. Huh? (looks at cue card) I like being a delinquent. It a lotta fun! _

_Yazuki: Well, I don't! So, ha! Now be quiet please so we can get onto the story._

_Yusuke: No, I won't! I like being… OWWW!(Yazuki hits him with her buin, err staff for those who don't know Japanese, very hard on the head)_

_Yazuki: urusai! _-_Much better. Nice and quiet. Now the story. Enjoy!_

Yusuke Urameshi walked onto the dark stage and saw only a chair underneath the only light source. He clenched a note with very neat handwriting in blue ink. 'This note from Keiko said to meet her here, but I don't see her anywhere. Maybe I missed something on the note' Yusuke thought as he flipped the note over. It read 'Sit in the chair and wait. ''Duh.' He thought to himself as he sat down. He sat down and an evil voice rang out.

"Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars."

"Okay, I'm officially creped out ", Yusuke stated.

"Yusuke Urameshi… he's cheating on Keiko," the voice said with an evil invisible smile.

"What?" Yusuke yelled at the ceiling", I am not cheating on her! In fact, we have a date tonight."

Keiko ran onto the stage and slapped him hard across the face. "How could you Yusuke!" she screamed and then ran out.

"Keiko! Don't listen to her! She's a moron and twisted the truth!" Yusuke yelled.

"Oh no, Keiko, it's all true. He's going out with that annoying Juri." The voice said. Keiko and Juri came out to hit him. Keiko slapped him a million times, and Juri put a speaker next to his ears and screeched into her microphone.

"Ladies!" the voice said inside her sound-proof room, "Please exit the site so he may remain in one piece? You may 'visit' him after the show." They left the stage with Yusuke on the floor with his face red with slaps.

"Okay," Yusuke said as he got up off the floor and sat back into the chair, "That hurt." Kuwabara came in and pointed at Yusuke and laughed.

"Ha ha! Keiko and Juri totally kicked your butt well!"

Yuskuke gathered himself up and calmly walked over to Kuwabara. Yusuke raised his foot and pounded Kuwabara into the floor.

The voice sighed. "Guards, May you please come and escort Mr. Baka into the waiting room and keep every one else out." Two big rhinoceros looking guards come out and 'gently' threw him into the other room. "Thank you!"

"Hey! Weird, demented voice, can I get the hell out of here now?" Yusuke asked flopping back into the chair.

"No! I'm not done yet!" The voice whined.

"Well hurry it up a bit will you?"

"Hump, fine, you impatient little git. Yusuke Urameshi… is not a demon at all!" A cute little light green fox cub holds up a sign that says: 'Le Gasp!' The audience gasped. "No, he is, in fact, a cute, bright pink My Little Pony!" the fox's sign changed to 'Awww…' The audience went awww at the fox and at the pink little pony that jumped into Yusuke's lap.

"Mama!" It said. It rubbed its nose on Yusuke's shirt; Yusuke has a look of horror on his face.

"This thing is not mine, and I am a goddamn demon! My ancestor was Raizen, one of the DEMON rulers of DEMON world! I don't know what the hell you're drinkin' or smokin', but it can't be good. It tampered with your MEMORY OF DEMONS!" Yusuke yelled at the ceiling.

"Inside voices, please." The voice asked quietly. "Will the owner of a pink pony come to pick it up on stage?" A few moments passed and a crying Torago came up.

"Fluffy! Don't run away from me like that ever again!" The pony jumped into Torago's arms and nuzzled it. Everyone in the audience was like anime sweatdrop. -.-'

"Guards, may you please show Torago and his pet off stage now? I would like to get my show done. I only have fifteen minutes left. I want to torture Yusuke as much as I can right now." The guards came down and dragged Torago off stage.

"Okay then! Back to the humiliation! Yusuke Urameshi is the hot and sexy Brendon Urie from the totally awesome group Panic! At The Disco!" The voice screamed. (A/N He's the lead singer and if you've seen the music video for 'I Write Sins Not Tragedies' he's the one in the totally pimped suit.)

"I am not! Though I bet he gets a lot of girls" Yusuke said with a sly grin.

"Yusuke I heard that!" Keiko screamed from off stage.

"I was only joking Keiko! You know I love only you!"

"Ahem!" The voice interrupted, " Hate to cut in, but…… I do have a show to finish here! Yusuke Urameshi is Bill Gates."

Yusuke gave the ceiling a kind-of look that said WTF? And Are-You-Kidding-With-Me kind of look.

"Do I look like some rich computer-geek multi-billionaire to you?" Yusuke put his hands on his hips. Long pause of awkward silence. "I didn't think so."

"Fine then!" the voice whined. "Yusuke's favorite candy is Milk Duds."

"Aw, dude!" Yusuke burst, "I love those things! But they are so hard to get unstuck from your teeth after eating them!"

"Sigh. Yusuke's favorite singer is Shina Twain, the country singer."

"No, my favorite singer is Dolly Parton." Yusuke pulls out a huge poster of Dolly Parton in a cowgirl get up.

"I'm not even going to ask why you have that with you." The voice said, shivers running down her spine. " Alright, this is the last thing I'm going to do for the first show. Yusuke Urameshi has all of the Blue-Eyes White-Dragon cards."

"What is a blue eyes whatty what dragon?" Yusuke asked.

"I'll show you." The voice said with a devil grin. Thick iron chains appeared out of nowhere and chained Yusuke to the chair.

"What the hell!" Yusuke gasped. A giant stone tablet appeared and out from it came a great white dragon and blasted Yusuke with its white lightning. Yusuke was a smothering pile of ash after a few minutes.

"That is a Blue-Eyes White-Dragon." The voice said in an innocent voice. "You may go know." Yusuke breathed a sigh of relief as the chains fell to the ground. (Surprisingly the chains did not melt.) He began to get up when the voice said:

"Wait! I have one more! My fox left it underneath my water cup. Yusuke is Yoh Asakura in disguise so he does not have to fight Hao."

"I'm not even going to bother." Yusuke said walking off the stage.

"Hold up, mister!" Yelled Anna, running across the stage. "You get back here Yoh! You have fight Hao to become Shaman King!" Anna dragged Yusuke away.

"I want tighter security by the next show, got it?" The voice yelled at the guards.

Yazuki: Um… It was very random was it not?

Yusuke: Help me! I don't want to fight Hao! I'm not Yoh!

Hiei: Suck it up, Detective!

Kurama: Please give her ideas for the next chapters! Next is Keiko, Kuwabara, Yusuke's mom, Botan, Koenma, Hiei, Goki, then me for right now.

Yazuki's fox: Review! Review!


End file.
